Some vehicles, such as drones (or unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs)) and rovers, are typically moved using multiple motors driving different propellers (on UAVs) or wheel assemblies (on rovers). Such vehicles may be remotely controlled by an operator or fully autonomous. Vehicles operated fully or partially autonomously often implement control algorithms that involve iterative computations based on model-based systems. Many factors including, for example, computation time, real-time performance, isolation from system interruptions, and so forth, can impact the ability and/or robustness of such autonomous control systems to reduce the likelihood of errors, particularly at times where a vehicle may be subject to significant external disturbances.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.